


Icing and Envy

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Light Bondage, Reader request, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: A one shot smut request from tumblr feat. jealous Woozi, light bondage, and a daddy kink with a fluff ending.3.3k word count





	Icing and Envy

Mingyu threw himself down on the bed with a bit more force than necessary, popping up you up into the air an inch or two with a giggle.  
“Mingie! The computer!” you chirped, grabbing it so it didn't fall off the bed.  
“Sorry,” he apologized sheepishly, a tint of pink flushing his cheeks as he scooted closer to see the screen. “So do you have everything booked?”  
“Almost, I'm just trying to pick a time,” you answered, picking your phone up off the disheveled sheets and scrolling through your messages. “Everyone is giving me different times so we'll probably have to start later just to be safe.”  
As you were scrolling through your inboxes checking responses your screen was taken over by a notification for a call. Hoonie~ the screen read with a very close up shot of Jihoon's eye and cheek. You quickly swiped to answer, rolling onto your back.  
“Hi honey,” you greeted your boyfriend.  
“Where are you? I thought you were coming over at 6?” he asked, his tone rather terse.  
“Oh I got here a little early and you weren't back yet. I'm in Mingyu's room,” you answered. But you didn't get a response back, just the dull click and beep of the call being disconnected. “Oooookay,” you set your phone down and rolled back onto your stomach, practically laying against Mingyu. You quickly clicked out of all the browser tabs you had opened just as the door to Mingyu's room banged open.  
“Well aren't you two cozy,” Jihoon's voice was laced with cold stoic anger.  
“We were just,” you popped up with a cheery smile on your face at first, but it fell quickly when you saw the seething anger in his eyes. “Uh...just, working on something.”  
“Yeah I'm sure, well whenever you two are done I'll be in my studio,” Jihoon's voice was soft, barely audible, as he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
“What's his problem?” Mingyu asked without any real concern.  
“I...I don't know. I should go. Can you just make the reservation for 8?” you gathered up your jacket and purse, preparing to face your clearly upset boyfriend.  
“Yeah sure, go soothe the beast,” Mingyu retorted, opening the laptop back up.  
You rushed out of Mingyu's room and made a pit stop in the kitchen. You decided to bring an offering. You mixed up a gin and tonic, heavy on the gin, and stuck a couple lime slices on the rim, hoping a drink might calm him down. It had seemed lately like he was having a hard time. He was working a lot and talking to you less. He still went out of his way to make time for you but lately he hadn't seemed like he was really present. Not to mention you had been busy sneaking around with Mingyu to plan a surprise party. And it seemed like lately the more time you spent with Mingyu the more...comfortable he got.  
At first he was just his usual friendly excitable self. But as you two spent more time together you naturally grew closer. You'd spend hours hunched over his computer and he would rub your neck and shoulders. Or he'd ask you to look over one of his raps and lay his head in your lap while you murmured the words softly to yourself. But Mingyu was just like that, he had always been physically affectionate even with the other members, so you never really thought much of it. You would always see him laying his head on Minghao's shoulder or ruffling Wonwoo's hair. One time he even wrapped his arms around Jihoon and carried him around the dorms laughing his ass off. Jihoon on the other hand...did not find it as funny.  
You took a deep breath as you knocked on his studio door. No answer. You twisted the knob slowly and let yourself in. Jihoon was sitting cross legged in his over sized leather chair, large headphones covering his ears. You carefully approached him and set the cocktail down on the table next to his arm. He startled a bit when you rested your hand on his forearm. He withdrew sharply from your touch and paused his program before sliding the headphones down around his neck.  
“Done with him so soon/” he asked, reaching for the drink you had brought him. There was a little twinkle in his eye as he took a sip, but you couldn't tell if it was delight or rage.  
“Yeah he can finish up by himself,” you answered, plopping down in the empty chair nearby and wheeling it over to sit closer to your man.  
Jihoon snorted at your answer as he took another drink. “Yeah I'm sure he loved that idea.”  
“What's your deal lately?” you asked, frustrated with his attitude towards you.  
“My deal? Why do you even care? Aren't you more worried about Mingyu?” he asked, his voice laced with malice.  
“Why would I be worried about Mingyu? He's not the one being an absolute dick to me lately,” you grumbled, crossing your arms over your chest and scooting the chair back away from him.  
“Maybe that's because he's too busy giving it to you instead,” Jihoon grumbled so quietly that you could barely hear, and returned his attention to his computer screen.  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean Jihoon?” your voice rose and his hand halted on his headphones.  
“You two have just been spending an awful lot of time together lately. I'm not even sure if you're dating me or him,” he finally turned to face you as he spoke.  
“Are you out of your fucking mind? Or are you just stupid?” you stared at your boyfriend with your mouth agape.  
“What did you just say to me?” Jihoon asked, slamming his drink down and rising to his feet.  
“I asked if you were stupid. That's what's been up your ass all month? You think I'm banging Mingyu?” your voice was getting louder than you would like, you rarely fought with Jihoon and you didn't want to start the night before his birthday.  
“I don't know Y/N but you've been spending a lot of time alone with him and none with me,” Jihoon sighed as if his anger had already run out of steam.  
“So you don't trust me?” you asked. Every fiber of your being wanted to end this fight and just tell him you'd been planning a surprise party for him but you didn't, still hoping there was a way to resolve this and surprise him. When in doubt, resort to womanly wiles, you thought to yourself, stepping towards him, closing the distance between you.  
Jihoon groaned in response, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don't...I mean yes I do. Of course I do. It's just....I don't like it.”  
“Why? Are you jealous of Mingyu? You shouldn't be,” you tried to take his hand in yours but he pulled away slowly.  
“I don't know I just...it seems like you don't want to spend time with me,” Jihoon tried to step back but you mimicked his steps.  
“Maybe...” you leaned in close, until your lips were almost touching his ear, “you should remind me what I'm missing out on.” You picked the half empty gin and tonic up off the table and took a swig from it before running your fingers down his arm.  
“Y/N....” his voice came out in a low rumble. It felt like it had been weeks since you two had spent the night together and he couldn't deny that he had been...wanting. “You can't just...you can't just distract me. We need to talk about this.”  
“You think I want Mingyu,” you placed soft little kisses down his neck as he forced out an angry breath at the sound of the handsome rapper's name leaving your lips. “But you need to know who I really want.”  
Jihoon rolled his eyes, fixating them on the corner of the room to avoid looking at you even as his arm snaked around your waist. His fingers gripped at the fabric over the small of your back and you took the invitation to nip and suck on his neck before biting his ear making him wince, mostly in surprise and not out of pain. His hand slid its way up your back and neck until his fingers found purchase in your hair. He gripped your hair at the root and tugged your head back until you looked up at him.  
“I know perfectly well what you want,” he gritted his teeth in a devilish smirk as he spoke. Before you could respond he gripped your waist and pushed you towards the wide desk his computer sat on. He pressed his chest to your back and once again laced his fingers in your hair, pushing your head down until you were bent over the desk. “Now be a good girl and stay just like that for daddy.”  
Your eyes widened. Sure Jihoon had been a little rough before but...the pet names were new. Your heart sped up as his hands trailed down your back before sliding their way underneath your shirt. His fingers traced an icy trail across your warm skin before dragging his nails back down and you couldn't help but arch your back against the sensation. But it was over quickly as his fingers slipped under the waist of your jeans and circled around your hips until they found the button on the front, popping it open and slowly tugging down the zipper.  
He shimmied the clothing down your legs, kneeling to the ground as he did so, leaving them bunched up around your ankles. He drug his fingers down the backs of your thighs, scraping your skin and sitting on his heels. You could feel his breath against the sensitive skin of your thighs as he leaned in closer, hands splaying out over your ass. Goosebumps prickled down your legs when you finally felt his lips on the back of your thigh, tracing a path inward and upward. His thumb slid slowly up and down your clothed slit before pressing lightly against your clitoris.  
“So tell me,” his lips made their way across your thighs and ass between words, “is this still mine?”  
“Yes,” you whimpered as his thumb pressed the fabric of your panties roughly against your entrance.  
“Yes what?” he asked, no, growled, as he paused all of his ministrations.  
“Yes....daddy?” you answered hesitantly and his fingers started working again.  
You couldn't see it but he smiled before nipping at the fabric of your underwear, which seemed to be getting damper by the minute. He sucked on your fleshy pink lips through the fabric, pulling a small whimper from your throat in frustration. Taking the hint, Jihoon pulled your panties down, bunching them up around your ankles with your pants. His tongue started to lap at your entrance as his thumb found it's way to your throbbing clit. He licked and sucked at you voraciously, as if he had been starved. The pressure on your swollen pink button increased and you gripped the desk until your knuckles turned white. Jihoon relished the symphony of whimpers and moans, punctuated with the occasional 'oh fuck' or 'oh Woozi'. You couldn't help it, sometimes his stage name just slipped out.  
He pulled his mouth away and stood back. You twisted your head around to look at him and pout. “Woozi...” you sounded pathetic and he loved it.  
“How many times do I have to tell you?” he asked, unbuckling his belt.  
“I'm sorry... d-daddy,” you whispered softly as you tried to stand straight.  
“No,” he commanded sternly, his hand flying to your back and pushing you back towards the desk, one hand still on his belt buckle. “You're going to stay like this.”  
His dark eyes flicked down to his belt as he finished pulling it away from his waist. He slammed it down on the desk next to your face before grabbing both of your wrists and pinning them together behind your back. Pinning them together with one hand, he picked his belt up with his free hand and wrapped it roughly around your wrist, tying a thick knot. Your fingers splayed and stretched, reaching for him, yearning for any contact. Jihoon paused for a moment to lace his fingers between yours as he leaned over to graze his lips lightly against your neck. One hand still working at his jeans as he whispered against your skin, raising your hairs and sending a shiver down your spine. “And you won't forget who you belong to again.”  
You could feel his hard member pressed against your backside for a moment before he pulled back just far enough to reposition himself and plunge into your entrance. He gripped the makeshift restraint on your wrists as he slammed into you over and over, practically forcing the breath out of you with each thrust. The belt was digging into your skin, it was uncomfortable but not really painful, however the desperate need to touch him was overwhelming as your face grated against the desk with his movement.  
He hunched over, pressing his chest against your back. “This is for neglecting me,” his voice a low murmur against your skin before biting into your shoulder, sucking a dark red and purple mark into your flesh. His hips pressed flush against your body at an angle he had dedicated himself to finding, grinding his cock into your favorite spot; the rough bundle of nerves inside of you that seemed to draw out all the sultry fluid from your pussy. He bit his lip as disjointed strings of 'oh fuck's and 'yes there's left your mouth, punctuated with all manner of foul language and his name. Something about the way you cried his name made his head spin and his mind reel. He stood straight so he could tangle his fingers in your hair once more, tugging your head back until you were upright again. His other hand started tracing its way down your abdomen, fingertips making lazy circles across your stomach as he released his grip in your hair.  
“Tell me something princess,” he whispered harshly in your ear, one hand slowly wrapping around your throat as the other searched between your wet folds, circling slowly and eliciting soft moans from your lips as he squeezed your throat. The way he applied pressure restricted your blood flow and your vision tunneled in with each thrust. “Who do you want?”  
You gasped, trying to respond and he let up enough for you to draw breath, fingertips circling faster on your already overstimulated bud. The world came back into focus for a moment before he squeezed your throat again and you barely gasped out his name, “You, Jihoon.”  
He buried his face in the crook of your neck to hide his smile, leaving light kisses along your shoulder. “Louder,” he commanded in a hushed voice.”  
You tried to respond but could only barely gasp again He nipped at your neck, just barely scraping his teeth along your skin. “I can't hear you, are you getting close?”  
You nodded fervently and he released his grip on your throat to wrap his arm tightly around your waist, holding you against him. He ground his cock into you, deep and hard, as the fingers on your clit sped up sending shudders and spasms throughout your muscles. You could feel yourself coming undone beneath his fingers, wetness already coating his throbbing member and thighs.  
“Then tell me again, who do you want?” he sank his teeth into the skin of your shoulder again, biting down hard, still holding you tight against him as you bucked uncontrollably when your orgasm finally washed over you.  
“You, Jihoon. Daddy!” you finally yelled as you quivered around his member, his teeth digging deeper into your flesh, certain to leave marks.  
Jihoon was biting back his own orgasm as he continued to thrust into you until his thighs were slick with your juices. He moaned into your shoulder, drowning in the way your walls spasmed around him. He loved the way you would shriek his name and the mess you made. He loved knowing he was the only one that could completely ruin you with bliss.  
“That's fucking right,” he finally released his hold on you, his arm falling away from your waist so you could collapse forward and splay out on his desk. “Mingyu couldn't fuck you like I do,” he snarled as he continued to bury himself inside of you, penetrating deeper from that position. Long slow strokes at first, milking the last waves of your orgasm for all they were worth before speeding up and chasing his own. He struggled to remove the belt from around your wrists as he quickly approached the edge. When they were finally free you reached back and drug your nails down his thigh, accompanied by your pathetic whimpers of 'daddy.'  
Jihoon pulled his cock from you quickly as he finally reached his breaking point, gripping his cock tightly and pumping his fist up and down the shaft as he spurted warm white streaks on your ass and back, hips bucking into his hand and shuddering as he came. He breathed a sigh of relief as the muscles in his body relaxed and he tugged his shirt off over his head. He used it to clean up the mess he had made on you, planting soft kisses on your ass and hips as he did so. He used it to tidy up your mess on his thighs and slowly softening member before collapsing back into his chair He gripped your hips lightly and pulled you back into his lap.  
“So are you gonna tell me why you've been spending so much time with him?” Jihoon's voice was finally soft and caring, his anger dissolved as he kissed your cheek as you curled up in his arms.  
“We were planning you a surprise party Jihoonie,” you mumbled, twisting in his lap until you could kiss along his temple and cheek.  
“Oh? That's interesting,” he genuinely sounded shocked as he reached forward and gripped the desk to pull the chair closer. “You weren't the only ones planning a surprise.”  
“What do you mean?” you nuzzled into him, eyelids feeling heavier by the minute.  
Jihoon slid one of the desk drawers open and pulled out a small velvet box. He wrapped one arm around your waist and held the box in front of your face until you opened your eyes. “I was saving this for tomorrow night but...I can't wait anymore. Y/N...I want you. And I want to be yours, forever.” He pushed the lid open with his thumb and you opened your eyes. A glimmering diamond ring in the middle of your field of vision.  
“Ji...are you....this is real?” you stuttered, eyes wide in shock.  
“Of course Y/N,” he planted a reassuring kiss on your cheek before resting his forehead against your temple.  
You grabbed the box from his hand and set it back on the desk before standing from his lap and finally kicking off your pants and underwear. You took a few steps over to the couch in the corner and fell back onto it, arms open wide and reaching for the only man you ever wanted again.  
“Yes Jihoon. I'll marry you. But,” a devilish smile played on your lips. “You have to come here and fuck me again.”  
He didn't need to be told twice and was quickly crossing the distance between you and intertwining his fingers with your own as he laid between your legs. “Deal,” he chuckled just before his lips met yours.  
You were grateful that you were in his studio as he entered you again, the soundproofing keeping the other members from hearing your intermingled long slow moans as he made love to you again. This time slow, deep, and lovingly. You were suffocated once again, but this time with his lips and not his hand on your neck. He hooked his arm under your knee and lifted your leg up burying himself in you with long drawn out thrusts of his hips. Your arms wrapped around his neck, wanting to keep him as close as possible as you whispered into his kiss how much you loved him.  
“I love you too baby girl,” he breathed against your mouth as your walls tightened around his cock. “I love you so much,” he kept whispering as his cock stroked every inch of you.  
It seemed like you stayed like that for hours, bodies undulating against each other, not necessarily trying to draw out another orgasm, although he did, he always did; but just trying to stay wrapped up in each other. Even as his pace slowed you kept your legs wrapped around his waist, tongues lightly brushing against each other. Even as he spilled his seed into you and finally rested his head down on your chest you did not separate. Your eyes fluttered shut as he finally let you rest, drifting off into a dream encompassed in his warmth and feeling deeply complete with him inside of you, holding him close. Jihoon smiled in his sleep, knowing every night from here on out could be spent just like this.


End file.
